Under My Skin
by SamSpade
Summary: Peter & Olivia share a private flight home from Iraq. Together they get closer and open up to one another. Spoilers for 2x03 Fracture.
1. Chapter 1

"How's the head?" Peter asked, sitting across from her on their private plane. He still couldn't believe he had the government on his side, taking his orders. It seemed too easy.

"Fine," Olivia shrugged eyeing the file, the information she'd acquired while in Iraq with Peter compiled with what she already knew. Her vision was doubling and making it difficult to read but she struggled through it, pretending to be okay. She didn't need him worrying about her. She could tell he was concerned as it was. He probably didn't even want her to go with him but Broyles had insisted he have an FBI detail, and she was his partner.

"You can keep lying to me," Peter stared at her, "but I'm just going to keep asking."

"It hurts, okay?" Her head shot up, grimacing from the pain. Honestly it wasn't as bad as it had been. She wasn't throwing up anymore and the visions had ceased. Now it was a constant dull throb. The sensation didn't let up but she tried not to let it ruin her life. It was difficult enough taking a drink of anything, her hands shaking. She wasn't used to being out of control and feeling his eyes constantly on her, watching her, it terrified her.

"Okay," Peter nodded, "that's an honest answer." He didn't understand why she wasn't trusting him. Had he done something wrong, hurt her in some way?

"It's not as though you've been forthcoming with me and Iraq," she muttered letting her attention fall back to the file. It was a distraction, a poor one and she reached for a pen as she felt the plane jolt. Her eyes closed and her skin paled feeling the turbulence unsettling to her stomach. It wasn't helping her head either.

He wasn't an idiot to see she was upset but he knew telling her the truth, it would change her opinion of him. He'd become a better man after he met her. He knew if she found out the truth, she'd probably never trust him again. He certainly wouldn't. He'd betrayed friends countless times, always looking out for one person, Peter Bishop. Or whatever name he went by.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," she muttered feeling the plane jolting again. She glanced around quickly, looking for something she could use. Her skin was clammy, her stomach somersaulting and she watched as Peter stood up as he'd been sitting across from her, finding a barf bag, and handing it to her before sitting with her.

The plane jolted and he reached onto her seat, "sorry." He apologized knowing he probably wasn't helping as much as he was trying. He buckled himself in beside her, watching as her head was bent down, the bag in her hands. He wanted to touch her, rub her back, help her any way he could, but he didn't want to make her feel worse either.

The turbulence seemed to settle and she closed the bag but kept her head bent down. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling them burning. Though the clammy and sweaty feeling had subsided she didn't feel great.

Peter finally rested a hand on her back. "What can I do?" His voice was soft, filled with concern. He knew coming clean about his past would just make them both feel dirty.

Finally she looked up, emitting a sigh as she glanced at him. "Nothing." She breathed staring at him, closing her eyes for a moment. She didn't think there was anything anyone could do. Just wait it out. The pain was excruciating. When would it end?

"Come here," Peter answered moving the arm rest and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He gently guided her head onto his shoulder, his fingers in her hair. "Close your eyes," he whispered keeping his voice soft and even.

"You're not worried I'll vomit on you?" She mumbled trying her best to relax.

"I'm really hoping you won't," Peter answered continuing his movements through her hair. "You looked really good today."

"Hmmm?" Her eyes remained closed, trying to rest. It was difficult though. She hadn't been able to sleep much lately. She chalked it up to the accident, the pain, the fact she was still afraid of what was to come. Not knowing, not remembering, haunted her but the memories that came back, the glimpses terrified her more.

"In Iraq," Peter smiled. "I like when we play dress-up," he was trying to get her mind off everything. "We should convince Broyles you need more undercover assignments."

"I wasn't exactly undercover." Though she hadn't gone in announcing she was FBI either. She was trying to fit in with their culture and customs, not raise any red flags. She knew there were people that were after Peter still, the fact he wanted a passport with a name other than his own was enough of an indication.

"You didn't have to be to look good," he smiled trying to flirt with her. He missed the jokes and smiles lately. He knew she wasn't doing so well but he hated being on the outside. Who was she talking to? There had to be someone she was confiding in. He wanted to be the one, damnit!

"Now you're just flirting with me, like all the girls you flirt with." She wasn't falling for his charms. Her eyes glanced up, shifting her head but keeping on his shoulder, staring at him.

"Who else?" He smiled down at her, his fingers pausing in her hair. "Give me a name."

"Rachel?" Olivia laughed, "don't tell me you didn't flirt with my sister."

"I plead the fifth?" Peter grimaced remembering the other Dunham. He wasn't sure what caused him to call Rachel, try and befriend her. At first he thought being friendly to her sister was a good idea, getting on Olivia's good side but then it changed things. He'd seen the streak of jealousy and as much as it excited him, he quickly realized he could lose the one person he cared most about---her.

"Only you could get away with that," she sighed feeling her body relax and the headache subsiding. She didn't attempt to move though, letting her eyes close once again.

"I won't hold it against you if you fall asleep," he could see the bags under her eyes. "I could use a few hours myself," he confessed.

"So sleep," she breathed feeling his fingers pushing her hair behind her ear. A moment later his fingers danced down her neck, causing her to shudder. "Peter." Her voice came out deep and throaty.

"Sorry," he smiled surprised by the effect. He knew it was likely involuntary but he saw the faint smile playing at the corner of her lips. It had felt good. He was certain. "Sleep."

"I can't," she sighed knowing it wouldn't happen---in a plane or in a bed. Sleep wasn't coming for her.

Peter nodded slowly, his touch working its way through her hair again. If he could calm her body down along with her mind, maybe the flight wouldn't be so bad? "Have you ever joined the Mile High Club?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Olivia's eyes opened moving her head off his shoulder feeling the pain incredibly nauseating. She groaned moving her head back down to his shoulder. Was this what her life would be like, her head on his shoulder forever? She knew that wasn't going to happen, it wasn't realistic or the problem. Right now she had a horrible headache and for whatever reason, whatever the cause, the way she was positioned with Peter was the perfect cure. It probably had more to do with the altitude and pressure, maybe the way her head was tilted and his weight supporting her. She didn't care. This was helping and if it involved using his shoulder for awhile, so be it.

Peter felt her head fall back to his shoulder and his fingers moved again through her hair soothingly. "I'm not suggesting we join it," he offered, "you can stay put."

"Good because I don't think I could so much as undress myself right now let alone you." Her hands still wouldn't stop shaking. She felt as though she were in withdraw, detoxing from something—she wasn't sure what.

Peter laughed, "so have you?" He was curious.

Olivia sighed, "isn't that a bit of a personal question?"

"Not really. I'm not asking who you had sex in an airplane with. Just if you have."

"Fine, yeah. Once." She breathed hoping that would shut him up.

Of course it didn't.

"Interesting." He nodded with a smile growing wider by the second.

"What about you?" She yawned. "I shared, now it's your turn."

"Never." Peter answered.

"You're lying," Olivia breathed, "I know your tells." Her hand found his thigh, resting her palm flat as she steadied herself, still trying to get comfortable.

"I don't have any," he'd always been great at deceiving people. If he had any tells, surely by now he would have been caught.

"Am I wrong? You were lying to me?" She wasn't upset, just disappointed he didn't trust her.

"Fine, once but I didn't get my happy ending so I wasn't sure it counted." He breathed. "Happy?"

Olivia shrugged, finally moving her head off his shoulder. Her neck was getting stiff and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable either. "Not really." Lately nothing had made her happy. Hearing about Peter with another woman, t hat certainly didn't do anything for her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on with you?" He knew he sounded a bit harsh but feeling excluded wasn't so great either. "I saw your hands shaking the other day, when the headache started. You could barely walk straight, let alone make it to the bathroom to--- vomit." He had run off after her, only to see the door shut in his face. He heard her get sick and the flush of the toilet. He wasn't an idiot.

"If only I knew," she breathed closing her eyes. "Can we not talk about this, Peter?"

"Yeah, fine." He couldn't help but feel angry. All he wanted was to be there for her and at every step she was pushing him further away! Didn't she have any idea how he felt? It frustrated him to no end! He unbuckled himself from the seat beside her, climbing over and moving to the original seat he vacated when he'd gotten on the plane.

"You didn't have to move," Olivia's eyes opened with a heavy sigh.

"I think I'd prefer sitting here, sweetheart." His tone was the same one he'd used when they'd first met.

She felt her stomach somersault. She hadn't heard him call her that for at least a year. It wasn't exactly a term of endearment either, at least not the way he was saying it. "You know Peter, you have a real way with women."

"Is that so, sweetheart," he rolled his eyes, buckling himself in. The flight was already turbulent even if the plane wasn't jolting him around. He knew he was only making matters worse but she had gotten under his skin. There weren't many women he could say that about.

"Call me sweetheart one more time—"

"And you'll what?" Peter's head turned, staring at her, suddenly feeling terrible. She'd been going through hell and what was he doing to help her, argue? Certainly he'd been frustrated with her not trusting him but this wasn't going to win him any medals. "Forget it." He breathed closing his eyes turning his head towards the front of the cabin. Some things he just had to let go. He hated thinking Olivia might be one of those things.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_

_Okay not the happiest of endings. I'm thinking I might continue this for at least another chapter to resolve things. I love happy endings._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_


	2. Chapter 2

She stopped by her apartment after leaving the bowling alley, long enough to grab a quick bite and toss the cane she'd been using into the hall closet. She felt better, relieved without its weight at her fingers and the burden she endured. She was able to walk again, without pain, without a struggle. With ease she carried herself, surprised her hands were no longer shaking and she felt stronger, steadier.

She still felt as though Sam Weiss was playing her and though he'd done it for her own benefit, she didn't like games. Nina had played her too, sending her there. Why though, she couldn't quite piece it together. Sam had been right about one thing, the headaches. They were brutal and though they were just flashes, she was pretty sure they were something she'd seen and forgotten.

As much as she wanted to wrap her head around the specifics, she was tired and couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going back to the day's events, to Peter and the way she'd been towards him. At every step he kept looking out for her, asking her how she was and what did she do but push him away. She was tired and with the lack of sleep, her temper had been quick to react. She was surprised he was even still talking to her but in all honesty they weren't really talking. They were doing their work, getting the job at hand finished and solved but talking—neither was opening it up.

Honestly she didn't expect him to tell her about Iraq. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth. She'd seen his eagerness to leave the first time and knowing his history, the past she did uncover early on, she'd thought it once and she knew she was right in judging, 'he was a major pain in the ass.' Her heart pounded quicker though, just thinking about him. She knew it was probably the late hour and the fact she hadn't slept well in weeks. Maybe it was also him. He had challenged her at every turn. There was something exciting about that.

She walked to the subway, not caring about the hour or the fact she wasn't invited to her destination. There were things she needed to do and words to be said. She could wait until tomorrow but it'd be another restless sleep, of that she was certain.

Forty-minutes later she was arriving at the hotel. She walked the last seven blocks, foregoing a cab. If he knew, he'd be livid. That thought alone excited her. She took the elevator to the room and knocked twice hoping Peter would answer and not his father.

She wasn't disappointed. The door swung open and he answered it, wearing only his pajama bottoms. Her eyes glanced down at his chest before focusing on his face, trying hard not to stare at him. "You have a minute?" She asked.

Peter nodded, "yeah, sure, come in." He stepped aside glancing her over. "Where's your cane?" He watched her walk further into the hotel room and was surprised she didn't seem to need it. "You're not limping." He was pleasantly surprised.

"No, I'm not," she smiled not really wanting to get into the specifics of how that occurred. She hadn't been entirely forthcoming and honest with Peter lately. She worried telling him about Sam Weiss would lead him to getting angry with her, for going unprepared to meet a stranger---without backup, without telling anyone where she was going. She knew it was dangerous and stupid but she needed answers for herself. Answers no one else was capable of giving her. She also didn't want to worry him. He had enough on his mind, dealing with his father.

Peter gestured for her to sit on the sofa. Olivia took a seat, glancing around for a moment, "he's in the shower, Walter. He'll be awhile, singing some new crazy song of his."

"Oh, good." She breathed a sigh of relief. It was easier to talk to Peter alone.

Peter sat down with her on the sofa, "any particular reason you came by tonight or is it that you just like my company?" He was trying to lighten the mood. It'd been a long couple of days. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping much and he had his own difficulty lately with it as well.

"I do like your company," she offered him a smile, not wanting him to be upset with her. "Listen, I know you've been worried about me. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't tell Broyles about what happened at the house"—she shouldn't expect him to keep secrets for her. Especially ones that could put him in danger, though she felt as if Broyles already knew, telling them both to look after each other in Iraq.

Peter nodded slowly, "how have the headaches been lately?" He still felt hurt, betrayed that she didn't trust him. He knew how she was though, head-strong and as much as it was a quality he loved, it worried him. He also knew she wouldn't want to come clean with Broyles or anyone else at the Bureau. They would recommend a psych evaluation and it would be on her record indefinitely. He also hated thinking she might not pass it. He dismissed the notion, she'd be fine, it would just take time.

"Not as intense as the first one you witnessed," Olivia admitted, "though I'm not sure if that means they're over or just the beginning."

"Well if the doctors aren't worried, I'm sure you're fine." He hoped she was fine. He hated worrying about her but seeing her falling apart within his grasp and nothing he could do, it terrified him. Did she not realize that? He wanted to be there for her, support her, help her through it all.

Finally it was time for her confession. He'd probably hate her for it but hopefully he'd grow to understand, accept why she did it. "The doctors weren't the ones telling me there'd be headaches."

"Then who was it?" Peter stared at her confused. What wasn't she telling him?

"I've been seeing someone," her eyes glanced down at her hands in her lap. It was hard telling him, looking at him right now.

"Right, of course you have." Peter felt his heart clench. It all made sense, why she hadn't trusted him. She'd found comfort in another man. He couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy. Where was this man when she had been pronounced dead? Or had she found him later, seeking out a warm body to forget everything in front of her. "How does this relate to the headaches?" Was he a doctor perhaps--a specialist in head trauma cases?

"He's been helping me accept what's happened and to deal with it."

"I won't even ask how," Peter didn't want to know the details. Clearly she was doing better, able to walk again. He could only assume her being with another man intimately had helped heal her quicker. He was glad she was doing better, happy with her life but he personally felt like hell right now.

"You're jealous?" Olivia sensed something wasn't right in his tone, the look in his eyes as she glanced up at him.

"I'm disappointed you won't talk to me and instead hook up with some stranger. Yeah, I'm hurt." Peter answered honestly.

"Hook up? Peter, I'm not involved with Sam. He's just a friend." She thought that had been clear?

"Right, of course he is," Peter wasn't buying it. Now this character had a first name. If he found out the last name, he'd certainly pay him a visit. "Listen, your personal life isn't my business." It may not have been but he found himself more involved each passing day. "Deny it all you want but either way, you haven't said a word to me about what you're going through."

Olivia sighed, staring at him, knowing he was right. "That's why I'm here, Peter. To talk to you."

"Listen sweetheart, if you're here to talk about Sam," he emphasized the other man's name, "I really am not in the mood to hear it." Standing up he found himself needing a drink. It didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon. Her determination usually matched his but right now it frustrated him to no end.

"Nina Sharp," Olivia began hoping if she explained it to him, he'd relax. She watched him stand up and head towards the cabinet grabbing drinks for them both. She didn't move, the room was certainly small enough she didn't have to, he'd still hear her. "She gave me his number and I know you don't want to hear about it but I'm going to tell you because you've got the wrong impression about it all."

"Okay I'm not following," he admitted bringing them each a drink, sitting back down with her on the sofa. "Why would Nina set you up on a date?"

"It wasn't a date," Olivia sighed taking a swig, grateful for the liquor in her hands. "Apparently he helped fix Nina. She told me after the cancer she went to him but I think she was lying. In fact, I think she's been over there."

"Over where?" He paused sipping his drink.

"The other dimension, the alternate reality, whatever you want to call it." Olivia knew she sounded crazy but she had thought he had believed her. Walter certainly had and the fact she'd disappeared for an hour from her car and was thrown through the windshield post-impact, had made up his mind on the subject as well.

"Okay so this guy, what, specializes in fixing people that travel inter-dimensionally?"

"That's one way to put it," Olivia answered. "The interesting part is that Nina knew I had traveled over there. Apparently she wanted me to meet with Sam and I never told her anything about where I thought I'd been." She stared at Peter. "What do you think it means?"

"Nina Sharp," Peter let out a heavy sigh, "I should have known, Massive Dynamic was behind it." Didn't it always seem to lead back to them?

"You don't think they caused this to happen, do you?" She sighed finishing her drink, putting it down on the table across from her. She couldn't believe it. Though she'd seen a lot of things while working the Fringe division, and a lot of it led back to Massive Dynamic, their hands always seemed to be clean.

"I'm pretty sure they're not being entirely forthcoming with the truth." Peter answered staring at her.

Olivia smiled weakly, "I wouldn't put it past them." She reached her hand out to his arm, gently touching him. "I'm sorry about the way I've been lately."

Staring at her, he felt his insides settling, "you can't help what you've been going through. It isn't your fault." At least he didn't think it was in any way.

"Maybe not," she confessed, "but I could talk to you, open up more."

Peter shrugged. "I get it, you're a private person." He was letting it go. There was no sense in staying upset with her.

"I do appreciate you looking out for me," she wasn't blind to the fact he'd been constantly asking how she was doing, worried about her, keeping an eye on her with every case. Anyone else and she'd have been frustrated by it but with Peter, it was different. He was different. He wasn't doing it because he didn't trust her. He was doing it because he was worried about her. Even she could see that.

"I just don't want to see anything else happen to you." Peter offered in way of an explanation.

"I know you don't," she smiled weakly leaning in placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "Well, except maybe home." Her breath lingered and her eyes glanced down at his lips, leaning in slowly but stopping herself.

It was Peter that initiated the kiss, leaning, feeling her breath hovering and his heart pounding. "I wish you didn't have to leave." He breathed against her lips, his fingers found their way into her hair.

Walter stepped out from the bathroom, having seen the lip lock between his son and Olivia. "I can go back in there," he gestured to the bathroom.

Olivia pulled back, feeling her cheeks flush, "that isn't necessary, Walter." Standing up she smiled weakly, letting her eyes move back down to Peters, seeing his intense stare. "I should head out."

"Let me walk you out." Peter stood up, wanting to walk her to the door. He hated the fact he'd been caught. Even though he was a grown man, he didn't want his father walking in, embarrassing them. It was clear it had flustered Olivia and he wasn't feeling entirely comfortable continuing with Walter staring at them or knowing he was in the bathroom waiting for them to finish.

"Thanks for the drink," she smiled weakly, standing outside his door not leaving just yet.

"We'll continue our talk some other time?" He wasn't just thinking about the talk. His mind was on that incredible kiss they'd shared. Certainly it hadn't been the most passionate but there was a spark he'd felt and he knew, seeing the look on her face, she had felt it too.

"Yeah, we will," she nodded slowly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Dunham." Peter smiled watching her walk off towards the elevator. His eyes drifted over her body, feeling his heart skip a beat. It was a relief knowing physically and emotionally she was doing better and that kiss---he could only wonder what tomorrow would bring.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_

_Certainly a happier and more upbeat chapter. _

_I have at least one more chapter in-store for you guys. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! It is always appreciated._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stepped into the Harvard Building, down the descending stairs of the basement towards Walters Lab. Pushing the doors opened, carrying a file in her hands she glanced around seeing Peter hovering above some lab table, watching an experiment, "where's Walter?"

"He stepped out with Astrid for peach ice cream." Peter admitted glancing at her, giving her a faint smile. He couldn't shake the feeling of the kiss they shared the previous night. He'd had trouble falling asleep, still thinking about it.

Olivia nodded, with Walter and food nothing should have surprised her anymore. "What are you working on?" She eyed him curiously. They'd wrapped up their latest case last night and this morning she'd had a brief doctor's appointment and a meeting with Broyles. Both seemed like a huge waste of time. She was doing fine at least now she was.

Peter smiled, "I honestly have no idea. Walter asked me to keep an eye on it when he ran out, hearing an ice cream truck. Astrid and I figured there was no way he'd catch up by the time he got upstairs so she went with him and the car, trying to track it down."

"So they'll be awhile," Olivia guessed stepping closer, watching as he turned around to fully face her, his back leaning against the counter.

"I certainly hope so," Peter nodded, staring at her, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "About last night—"

She felt her cheeks blush just remembering back to the kiss, "it was a bit of a surprise." She'd sworn to herself last night she wasn't going to bring it up at work---he'd been the one to mention it though. She couldn't pretend it didn't happen. It did happen and she enjoyed it!

"Was it really?" He had remembered her breath teasing him, lingering after a kiss on the cheek. How could he not have leaned in and taken a taste from her lips? "Maybe Walter interrupting us was a surprise," he gave her that one.

"I didn't come over to make out with you, Peter." Olivia didn't want him thinking that was why she'd paid him a visit. She had wanted to fix things. She hated the fact they'd become so estranged lately. It wasn't as though they didn't talk, she just hadn't confided in him and that one thing, keeping how she was doing a secret, had torn them apart. That wasn't what she wanted and it was clear to her he hadn't wanted it either. She was tired of keeping Peter at arm's length.

"I hardly think one kiss is considered making out," Peter quickly clarified. His eyes stared deep into hers. They were standing so close and he watched her inch closer. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark as the tension between them grew thicker and hotter.

"What do you think would have happened if Walter hadn't interrupted us?" Olivia had been thinking about it all night, tossing and turning, her mind undressing him. She knew it was wrong but it was her newest fantasy, all from a simple kiss.

Peter smiled, "I probably would have kissed you and told you to go home." Though it wasn't what he wanted to do, she was still healing and he wasn't going to take advantage of her.

"Right," she smiled weakly trying her best to laugh it off as she turned on her heels not wanting to show her disappointment.

Peter frowned watching her turn, knowing she was probably heading for the door. One step then two she took and he chased after her. "Hey," his hands wrapped around her waist, pressing his chest into her back, "where are you going?" His breath tickled her neck as he felt her lean back into his embrace.

"I'm just a little confused," Olivia confessed. "I figured I could use some fresh air." The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself further. She needed to clear her head, gain some perspective.

"You really think you'll find answers out there?" Peter breathed against her ear feeling her shudder and the smile on his face grow wider.

Her eyes closed and her voice betrayed her. "Peter," she rasped sounding all too obvious to anyone nearby that she was clearly turned on by him. Why was he doing this, tormenting her?

"I dreamt about you last night," he pushed her hair away from the side of her neck, kissing the newly exposed skin, ever so softly. He wanted her to know she wasn't the only one feeling something. "I think I woke Walter up last night, usually he wakes me," he chuckled feeling her relaxing as she turned around in his embrace.

Her eyes grew heavy as she leaned in brushing her lips over his. Slowly they shut, her fingers found their way into his hair, holding his mouth to hers, keeping him close and tight feeling the bulge and she smiled knowing she was the object of his desire.

The soft kisses they exchanged quickly heated up. Peter's hands moved over her lower back, careful not to hurt her. His fingers pulled at her blouse, slipping it from her pants as his palms moved over the warmth of her flesh. He wanted to touch her as they kissed. He wanted to feel her body against his own. He backed her against one of the tables, lifting her hips onto the table. Instantly her legs wrapped around him as the kiss deepened between them.

Feeling his warm hands against her back and grazing her stomach her insides were melting as she felt herself coming undone. The kisses deepened as her hands roamed his back, her fingers roughly grasping at his shirt, grabbing at him any way she could. "I want---" he kissed the hollow of her neck, undoing the first button towards her cleavage.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Gene '_Mooooo_' behind her.

"Shit," she muttered, her hand gripping his shoulder, feeling her heart pounding. It had startled her for a moment and her eyes found Peter's seeing the smile growing on his lips before he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You and me, doing this here," he smiled pulling back. Though he wanted to continue, he knew it wasn't a great idea. Anyone could walk in and if they both were uncomfortable with Walter having seen a kiss---right now they'd be far more embarrassed.

Peter worked at fixing his dress shirt before helping Olivia, watching as she did the buttons up and fixed her clothes. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it didn't look too bad. Peter reached out, his fingers fixing a few stray strands. "Friday, how about you and I go out for drinks?" He wanted to actually go out with her, not just invite her over to bed her. Besides, he knew he probably would have to go over her apartment, as his bed was occupied by Walter. Sharing a couch with Olivia and his father in the same room wasn't going to happen. Plus he was making assumptions about how far things would go---how far he wanted them to go. Though by the looks of it today, it wasn't such a leap.

"I was hoping tonight," Olivia smiled back at him, knowing waiting would be the hardest part "but yeah, I think I can wait until Friday." It would certainly be worth the wait. "That is if you can wait," she breathed leaning closer, her fingers reaching out to fix his collar. She was teasing him and it felt good!

"Hey I've been waiting for awhile already," he smiled back at her, not giving into the power she held over him. She had no idea how long he'd liked her.

Raising an eye she smiled leaning in brushing her lips once more against his. She didn't want to pull away but she knew doing this on bureau time was against the rules. She was allowed to date him, they were colleagues but not in the same sense as both being FBI Agents. There were no rules being broken---except perhaps throwing each other on a lab table and having sex. She smiled, realizing how much she had certainly wanted to with Peter, she hadn't realized how much until he kissed her last night. She'd felt as though he'd awoken something within her, not just a desire but something more.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_

_Thanks for the reviews. You guys are amazing! _

_I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 3 as well. _

_Seems like I've got at least one more chapter to write. I'm hoping it will be up tomorrow or Tuesday, the latest! So stay tuned._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat at the bar, finishing her second drink as she waited for Peter. She knew she was a few minutes early but she wanted to grab a table for them to sit at. The bar she'd suggested had been crowded and she was lucky enough to find the last stool at the bar, so she snatched it right up, ordering one drink and then the second while she waited. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach, wondering if he had found some excuse in standing her up. No, this was Peter, he wouldn't do that.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he quickly apologized, having pushed his way through the crowd of people, standing incredibly close as his legs brushed against hers.

She glanced at her watch, "you're actually two minutes early." They'd agreed to meet at nine, as it would give them enough time to eat dinner and Peter to make sure Walter was tucked into bed before heading out.

"Even so," he admitted, "you shouldn't have been waiting for me." His eyes scoured the bar, "I think you found the last seat in here." The place was packed tight and the music was loud. He was finding it increasingly difficult to hear her let alone himself speak. He constantly found himself leaning closer, not that he minded it.

"You want it?" She moved to stand up only to feel his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you sit." Peter shook his head. He wasn't going to take her seat. Aside from her recent injuries, it wasn't right.

"I don't mind standing for awhile," she wasn't going to tell him how long she'd been here already. He'd probably think she was overly anxious about their date tonight---and even if she were, it was news she wasn't about to announce.

"No," Peter shook his head, "you just might have to order me a drink." He didn't think he could get the bartenders attention let alone be heard. His breath was beside her ear every time he spoke, leaning closer, and the conversation seeming incredibly personal even if the details were not. It was their proximity he thrived on and secretly he was glad she chose this bar, forcing them closer.

"Am I buying too?" Olivia asked with a laugh, not really caring if she were.

Peter smiled, "are you offering? And I'll have whatever you're having." He noticed the empty shot glasses behind her. Olivia got the bartenders attention, ordering 3 shots, two for him and one for her, so he'd catch up. She pulled out a twenty only to feel his hand over hers. "I'm not letting you pay for that."

Olivia laughed, raising an eye, "you always were a major pain in the ass," she smiled jokingly taking his twenty and paying for the drinks. She gave him one shot then grabbed hers, "to the impossible," she smiled clinking their shot glasses together.

"Nothing is impossible," he smiled challenging her. "To the improbable." He countered watching as she stared at him, the still full shot glass in her hand.

"You didn't," she laughed, "I make a toast and you challenge it."

"I changed it." He shrugged, "Better drink that before you spill it," Peter smiled swallowing the shot. "Or before I drink it." He reached past her, putting the empty shot glass on the counter, his arm brushing against her hips.

She tossed her head back as the liquor slid down her throat, she grimaced feeling it burn but no longer caring. Turning around she dropped the glass down hard onto the counter. "Two more!" She told the bartender eagerly.

"Careful there, Dunham." His voice tickled the back of her neck. He knew she never backed down from a bet or challenge but he didn't want to take her home trashed either. He had other plans for tonight. Getting tipsy was okay, being unable to stand wasn't.

Olivia spun around on the stool, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, they're for you. You have some catching up to do--" she paused for a moment, "why'd you call me Dunham?" She thought this was a date, had she missed the mark?

"I guess it's me getting into protective mode," Peter shrugged, not having realized he'd even done as much. Lately he'd been calling her that, trying to distance himself, his heart since she hadn't been opening up to him. All that had changed with a kiss though.

She nodded slowly, handing him one of the shot glasses. "Okay, fair enough." Honestly she didn't really care. Everyone at work seemed to have their own nickname for her these days. Broyles called her Dunham, Charlie referred to her as Liv and she'd heard once somewhere, perhaps in passing, the name Olive slip past Walters tongue. She couldn't remember where or when but she knew it happened.

"To all that's weird," Peter smiled offering her the shot and reaching around her for the second one. Drinking by himself wasn't much fun and if he had to carry her out tonight, so be it.

"To all things weird," Olivia countered, getting him back for changing her toast earlier. She quickly clanked the shot glasses, downing hers before he could object. Smiling widely she felt the room spinning and Peter took the shot glass from her hands, reaching around putting it on the counter behind her. He could see the look on her face and knew he'd inevitably gotten her drunk. "I'll pay for the next round," she offered turning in the stool only to feel the stool turn back around. She stared down at her lap for a minute wondering how that happened until she was face to face with Peter.

"I think you've had enough to drink," as much as he wanted to see her drunk, seeing as it was supposed to be their first date together, it wasn't quite what he had in mind. "Come on," he took her hand lifting her from the stool, holding tight to her as they moved their way through the crowd.

The music was fantastic as the live band had started playing sometime after Peter had come into the bar. "Let's dance!" She swayed her hips, her body hardly betraying her as she pulled on his hand dragging him further onto the dance floor.

He had been certain she was drunk but maybe she could hold her liquor better than he thought? Then again, the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her body tight to his, he wondered if she was in fact intoxicated. Honestly, he didn't mind it. Seeing this side of her, so incredibly carefree, was satisfying to him. If only it didn't take liquor these days to make her this way. She'd been through a lot though, he had to give her credit for that.

Her fingers moved through his hair, her arms around his neck as the crowd of people around them, dancing as well, seemed to push them closer together. "Are you having fun?" She asked into his ear, the smile on her face. It was evident she was having a great time.

"It certainly beats you telling everyone I'm your brother," he laughed seeing the peculiar expression on her face, "that other time we were at the bar for an investigation."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up suddenly remembering the event that happened months ago. He had been less than thrilled that he was told to follow her lead and then find out she told the bartender they were brother and sister. "Sorry about that. It was just for the case." Didn't he know it worked better that way, got people to divulge more information when they thought you were interested in them? It wasn't anything personal against him. There was no way she'd ever wish him to be her brother, that would---be wrong on so many levels. "There's no way I'd actually want that," she stared at him, her fingers now moving over the stubble on his jaw.

"Good because some of the thoughts going through my head right now, would probably be illegal in 50 states." He chuckled.

Olivia couldn't hide the smile no matter how hard she tried. "Is that so, Peter Bishop? Should I be reading you your rights, arresting you?" It was no secret he'd been arrested seven times before. This time though, it would be different. The interrogation wouldn't be at a police station. There was certainly something hot and forbidden that made her heart race and her skin redden. It wasn't as though men before him hadn't wanted her to dominate them, but with Peter the thought excited her.

"You're looking a little flushed," he whispered against her ear, "should we head outside, get some air?" He knew it would be cooler outside. Even if it wasn't twenty degrees colder, the fact they were crammed into the bar with a hundred other patrons dancing to music, made it seem hotter.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia nodded feeling beads of sweat pooling on her forehead. She wiped them as quickly as they came, following him outside through the chaos and into silence. He didn't let go of her hand as he walked with her down the road, past other nightclubs and bars, towards the subway. He wasn't ready to end their night just yet. "I had fun tonight." She smiled brightly following him down the escalator into the subway station.

He held tight to her hand, "this way," he told her leading her the opposite direction from her train.

"Peter?" She frowned not understanding. She knew where he lived and that wasn't the way to his apartment either.

"I want to take you somewhere," Peter told her, "someplace special to me."

Olivia nodded, "sure," she had no place else she'd rather be. "I trust you," she confessed, a smile on her lips as she squeezed his hand and he led her down to track eight. Together they waited for the train, "you going to clue me in?" She was still curious, even if she did trust him.

"Not yet," Peter smiled shaking his head glad they finished drinking. This would give them both time to sober up before the night was over. He didn't let go of her hand. "The train's coming." He could see the light in the distance.

"I look forward to the surprise," she smiled feeling the rush of air as the first two cars of the train rode past, slowing to a holt. The doors opened and together they stepped on.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_

_Thanks for the reviews! I always love reading feedback and hearing your thoughts…or rather reading _

_them ;) I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 4 as well. _

_It's interesting how one more chapter turns into two more! I'm going to work on an update shortly!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Olivia asked stepping off the train, unfamiliar with the stop. They'd changed lines twice and it appeared they were heading out of the city. Together they walked into the night and though it was late and rather deserted she never felt safer. They walked for what seemed miles as the city stretched out further behind them.

He led her further away from the city, his hand on the small of her back. "I used to come here as a kid," Peter admitted leading her up a hill. It was dark and though he could barely see his hands in front of him, he helped give her a boost, his hands on her rear as her feet were unsteady, her heels constantly slipping.

She laughed as she reached the top. "That was a challenge." Usually she was in good shape, she had to be for the job but after the accident, this had been the most intense workout she'd gotten. At least her leg had seemingly healed.

"Going down is easier," Peter offered sitting down on the grass at the top of the hill. There were no lights except for the city in the distance. "Sit with me." He gestured to the empty patch of grass beside him.

Olivia smiled sitting down with him, lying back staring up at the stars. "It's beautiful up here."

Peter glanced down, staring at her, wanting to kiss her. It wasn't why he brought her here though. He wanted to share something with her. "It is, it's the quietest place I could find," he confessed, "that's why I used to come here when I was a kid." He paused, his fingers moving through the blades of grass as he spoke. "All they kept doing was fighting, screaming at each other, my parents." He sighed thinking back to when he was a kid, "I couldn't deal with it. They always closed the door when they argued but their voices echoed through the house. When the arguments started I'd easily escape out the front door, catch the train, take it as far as the line would go and then walk the rest of the way on my own."

"You came here alone?" Olivia was surprised.

"Yeah, even after Walter was arrested and eventually taken to St. Claire's. I needed someplace to feel----safe," he breathed. "Things just seemed to unravel though." He paused, "I started coming here to get away from the arguments but soon the house was so quiet it was deafening," he confessed. "Mom and I---"

"What?" She asked attentively.

"I realized I couldn't keep coming here." He stalled for a moment remembering what happened. "She realized one afternoon I'd gone missing." Peter admitted.

"You got into trouble?" Olivia guessed. She could easily see how a young boy, escaping in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where he was going for hours at a time would get reprimanded.

Peter sighed, "no, that was the thing. After Walter had been taken to St. Claire's, it had been one maybe two months and I didn't come home one night. The next morning, she acted like nothing happened. She never asked me about it. I guess she thought I was leaving her too."

"That's so sad," she sighed sitting up, reaching a hand onto his lap, patting his thigh. "I'm sorry, Peter."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "Walter losing his mind, didn't bode well for my mother. She blamed herself for it---but I never understood why." He sighed feeling her stare and glanced at her, "I'm okay. I came here so you could understand something about me, my past." He'd always been so secretive. He rarely confided in anyone and honesty wasn't his best feature. At least it hadn't been, until he met her.

"It's really peaceful up here." The alcohol had seemingly worn its way off. "Lay with me," she tugged on his shirt pulling him down onto the grass feeling his body brush against hers.

His hand reached out once he laid down, his fingers moving over her arm. "Thanks for trusting me, coming out here tonight." He stared up at the stars seeing more being unveiled in the darkened sky.

"I've always trusted you," Olivia breathed rolling onto her side, staring at him. Her fingers moved into his hair, touching him gently. "I can't remember a time I haven't. You've never given me a reason not to," she smiled weakly leaning down brushing her lips over his. Her hand found his chest, resting her palm over his heart, making herself more comfortable.

"I'm really glad you came over that night, after work," Peter smiled staring up at her. "I've been crazy about you for awhile and actually having the chance to kiss you," all of it had changed for the better.

"I swear I didn't come over for that," Olivia blushed, "but I don't regret it." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I want more with you, Peter. I just see this as being complicated."

"How so?" He knew the fact they worked together was always there but she didn't seem too affected by it earlier that week.

"Walter," she sighed, "I mean if we were to take things to the next level," Olivia smiled, "you'd have to always be at my apartment. Which isn't such a bad thing but I don't like the fact you'd be forced to leave afterwards." She'd seen his sleeping arrangements and there wasn't room for her.

"Who said anything about me leaving?" Peter frowned, "Walter and I talked to Broyles, we're moving at the end of the month. We'll share an apartment but thankfully have our own bedrooms. You are welcome to come over anytime, the doors will lock, Walter would never have to know you're over."

She smiled, running one hand through his hair and the other over his chest. "I really don't care if he knows. I mean unless he plans on interrupting us." She wouldn't put it past Walter. "Besides he saw the kiss the other day, I don't think it'd be such a surprise."

"He also woke up after I had this really intense dream about you," Peter grinned, "he's probably thrilled we're getting our own rooms."

Olivia laughed, "probably," she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He felt her body shudder above his. His arms instantly wrapped around her small frame.

"I'm okay," she shook her head, leaning down to kiss him. She felt his hands move over and down her back warming her up.

"You're freezing," he smiled against her lips. "Come on, let's get you home." He stood up, helping her to her feet and down the hill. Together they walked back towards the train. She realized it wasn't as far a walk as she'd thought coming out there.

"I had fun tonight, Peter." She hoped he realized as much. She could feel herself falling deeper for him.

"Me too," he reached for her hand, linking their fingers together. "I'm really glad you pulled through after the accident."

"Me too," she laughed giving his hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on this." She nudged him as they walked, "I still can't believe what happened at the lab."

"You throwing yourself at me?" Peter joked. She didn't say anything right away and he stopped walking, turning her to face him. "You know I'm crazy about you." He wanted to quell any fears she had.

"I'm sensing that," she smiled weakly staring at him. "I really like you too Peter. I'm not used to being this open about how I feel." Her eyes had trouble focusing on him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"You're nervous?" He'd never seen her this way before. It was rather endearing. His thumb found her chin, guiding her stare up to his. "You have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you."

"I know," she breathed giving him a faint smile. It wasn't easy being completely open with someone. She'd always found it difficult and to be betrayed, it was the worst feeling. "I trust you." She told him as much as she was reminding herself.

His arms wrapped around her body, holding her in his arms. "How about we take you home, call it a night?" He knew it was late and the train would stop running soon.

"Okay," Olivia nodded, taking his hand, walking with him back towards the subway. Already she felt herself disappointed the night was over. She hoped it didn't have to be though. She wanted to invite him up and hoped she'd find the courage when she got there.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying this story. What started off as one chapter is now five! _

_I'm thinking possibly one more chapter to wrap it all up, two more at most. Either way, I intend on _

_having it finished by Thursday's new episode so afterwards I can start a new story. Thanks for reading!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*_


	6. Chapter 6

Together they walked back from the subway to Olivia's apartment. She walked up the front stairs outside her building, fiddling with her keys for a moment, "you want to come up?" She offered feeling him behind her, hoping he'd follow her inside. She felt nervous butterflies in her stomach as she met his stare, hoping he wouldn't turn her down.

"I do," Peter smiled, "but it's late and I should be getting home", he leaned in kissing her cheek. "I had a nice time out with you," he admitted. He hoped she had enjoyed the night as much as he had. She seemed like she had a good time but the look in her eyes, the disappointment he was staring back at, made him ache inside.

"Me too, Peter." She tried not to take his turn down as rejection. Rushing into something more probably wasn't smart and Peter well, she'd still have another chance with him. This wasn't the end or a goodbye. She'd see him again on Monday. She stepped closer to him, her fingers stroked his jaw before leaning in, brushing her lips over his. She stalled, another moment and her fingers were moving to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. She hoped this would show him how much she enjoyed tonight. She didn't think words would have expressed it in the same way.

Peter pulled back, not wanting to end the kiss but needing air. She made his heart race and his body throb. Panting hard, his lips found the crook of her neck. Each puff of air escaping tickled her skin.

"Come in with me," she rasped letting her fingers move down his back, holding him against her. "Don't make me beg." Her eyes were dark with desire, her heart pounded in her chest. She felt her cheeks redden and knew even in the darkness he could see it.

"Tempting," Peter leaned in taking another taste, a smile on his face "Lucky for you, I can't say no twice."

"Is that so?" Olivia laughed feeling relieved and all the more excited, "come on," she pushed her key into the lock, leading him upstairs and inside her place. She felt his hands around her waist, his fingers skimming her hips, sliding beneath her blouse. The warmth of his touch against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"This won't change things at work," Peter assured her.

"I hope it does," she countered watching him lock up the front door. "In fact, I can't imagine doing this and it not making things better between us," she stepped closer, pressing him back against the front door. Her hands at both sides of him, trapping him, trying her best to turn him on without doing much of anything. She wanted to reach out, touch the stubble against his jaw. Her fingers worked their way into his hair, smiling as she saw his lips turn upwards.

"You plan on doing this out here?" He smiled, "Might be hard for you to hold me up." He was teasing her.

"Your right, we should go with the cuffs," Olivia laughed grabbing his wrist forcefully, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Livia," he laughed, trying his best not to grimace as he followed her inside. She had quite the grip on him. He honestly didn't mind it, seeing her like this, turned him on.

"Or I could just blindfold you?" She was trying to think of every possible way to torture him. She pushed him back onto the mattress, climbing above him, straddling him. Staring down the smile only grew on her face.

"You could," he smiled, "but who's to say I'd let you?" It was his turn to tease her right back. His hands moved over her back, pulling at her blouse slipping his fingers beneath and against her warm skin.

"Is that a challenge?" Olivia stared down at him, as she moved her hips above his, pushing down, grinding, watching his expression. The smile never seemed to leave her lips. "I could get used to this," she breathed leaning down kissing him.

Peter felt himself slowly becoming undone. Her hips working a rhythm against his and made the world feel as though around him it was spinning uncontrollably. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew if she kept at it, it wouldn't be long. He stayed beneath her, long enough to work the buttons free on her blouse, using it to his advantage. Once her shirt was discarded, he leaned upwards kissing the straps of her bra down before rolling them around.

"Peter," the words left her lips in protest but they felt foreign to her. Honestly she didn't care who led this dance between them, so long as it happened. Her eyes closed and she moaned feeling his lips on her neck, kissing a path down as he further undressed her. She wiggled her hips out of her pants, feeling his breath against her stomach, his hands roaming freely over her body. She struggled to stay focused, opening her eyes, working the buttons of his shirt. Her hands struggled and Peter smiled staring down watching her for only a moment before he pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Thanks," she breathed, smiling up her fingers moving over his chest in soft motions, savoring the moment, enjoying the sight of his body.

His body settled back down, his lips finding hers, taking a taste as he found her hands, pushing them into the bed, a smile on his face. "Where's the handcuffs?" His breath tickled her neck as he kissed the lobe, teasing her.

"Not tonight," she didn't want that for their first time together. She wanted to reach out and touch him, stroke him, hold him to her. "Pants off," she rasped wanting him to be fully naked above her body. Her hands were pinned to the bed though and she couldn't do anything but smile up at him, wiggle her hips and tease him. Of course if she really wanted to, she could flip him over with her legs but she didn't mind his attention on her body. Next time she could surprise him by taking control.

"Or what?" Peter smiled lifting her arms above her head, holding them both together with one hand now, while his other roamed freely down her body. He was savoring this moment, seeing the look and smile on her face, her blonde hair against the pillow. She looked angelic and yet he felt like what they were doing was anything but that.

Her eyes grew heavy and dark, her insides burned as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him further down, wanting to feel the weight of his body against her. She leaned forward, her lips finding the crook of his neck. Slowly she sucked and kissed, feeling his strong hold on her arms loosen. It was enough to break free, to use her hands to further undress him. She wasted no time, seeing the smile on his face before his lips covered hers.

One breath, one gasp quickly became two as they moved together. He warmed her body, he kissed over every ounce of flesh as he buried himself further inside of her. She didn't mind letting him take control as her hands wandered over and down his back, pulling him tighter and deeper. She moaned into his mouth as the sensation soon overwhelmed her.

He soon felt her body shudder and he knew it wasn't going to be long. He kissed her, pouring all the emotion he felt into her. With each kiss together they felt a stronger bond, a deeper connection. Neither had experienced it before, not like this.

He felt her body letting go and his lips covered hers. Together they shared this moment, trembling as she tightened and held onto him. He wasted no time in falling with her, his heart pounding and his lungs gasping for air.

Finally rolling off her small frame, his eyes opened staring up at the ceiling while he tried catching his breath. He felt her hand circle his hip as the bed shifted and she rolled onto her side. "Promise me, Peter, this isn't a onetime thing."

"I hope it's not. Next time I want to try the cuffs," he smiled feeling her hand moving over his chest and laughter vibrating through her body against his.

"I'm sure you do," Olivia smiled, "we'll see." She breathed closing her eyes, feeling her body relaxing. It had been a long, but amazing night. She was grateful it had ended right where she had wanted it to, in his arms.

"Goodnight, 'Livia," he kissed the top of her head before pulling the covers up around them. He shifted onto his side, curling around her body, his arm at her waist.

"Night Peter." She smiled feeling the warmth of the blankets and his warm body beside her. She knew that tomorrow would come but didn't care what it would bring. After all she'd been through, in this moment, she felt it was truly worth it because it brought her and Peter together.

_Thanks you guys for all the amazing reviews and feedback! _

_I hope you enjoyed this story. I definitely had fun writing it._

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel Aberrant, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
